Embraced By Darkness
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: Harry Potter, grew up neglected, all because his twin brother Hayden was the supposed Chosen One. When the Dark Lord attacks the Potter family, young Harry is taken in by the Dark. He is given a home and a family, but when Harry goes to Hogwarts and meets his brother again, it starts a chain of events that no one could have perceived. (Slytherin Harry) !AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the World, that belongs to this talented J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Also in this story, there will be some Weasley Bashing and Light Side Bashing. There will be a Dark but not Evil Harry and I will favor the Malfoy's so if you don't like that don't read the story. It's as simple as that. Don't waste your time reading this story if you don't like the Malfoy's because I do.**_

 _ **Alright I hope you like it.**_

 _ **ShakespearePoet101**_

* * *

Harry Potter, watched from his place in the corner of the room. As all the adults fawned all over his, brother Hayden. Hayden of course loved the attention, he loved that he could get whatever he wanted, when he wanted.

Harry's cold green eyes stared at his parents, as they talked with the Longbottom Lord and Lady, Alice and Frank. Their son Neville was sitting uncomfortably by Hayden, who was probably going on and on about his new broom. Even, though he couldn't fly to save his life. Neville was looking around the room, probably for him. Harry and Neville had been friends for a long time, but they weren't best friends, no Harry's best friend was Draco Malfoy.

The blonde, and Harry had hit it off, quite spectacularly. Their, friendship fueled by their hate for the Chosen One, Hayden Potter. Draco's hate was centered upon the fact that if Hayden Potter was so powerful then why hadn't he done any extraordinary accidental magic, like Harry had. Harry's was mostly centered upon, the fact that Hayden should not be revered by something he didn't do. Of course, Harry never told anyone this but he remembered that night very well. He was the one hit by the Killing Curse, while Hayden cut his cheek on a piece of rubble that fell from the ceiling.

Harry rubbed his lightening bolt scar, in agitation. But, of course Hayden was revered the savior even though he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag with a map. But, of course Hayden's scar was in the shape of a weird V. So that had to stand for Voldemort, all the while Harry's scar was considered accidental.

If anyone hadn't seen the twins before they would have thought that Harry was the savior not Hayden. Hayden was slightly chubby, and had wild auburn hair. He had pale skin, that didn't look good because he was usually red in the face. His teeth were slightly yellow and his eyes were hazel. He always had a sort of a lost look in his eyes, like he had no idea what to do. He usually slouched and was completely clumsy. He wasn't kind or chivalrous, of course in front of people he was but when he was alone with a few others, he was a complete dick. Keep it in mind that these few others are children. And, he could usually be found failing at flying, at least that's what Harry usually thought.

While Harry was the total opposite. He had soft raven black hair, that was always beautifully styled. He had Killing Curse green eyes, that seemed to be able to look into people's souls. And, they sparkled like the spell itself. He was lean, and tall, and had neither tan nor pale skin. He had high cheekbones, and a chiseled jaw. He walked with grace and dignity, he always held his head high. But, of course he was usually cold or indifferent to everyone he met. He was usually to be found in either his room or the library reading or was out exploring the forest that laid on the Potters property.

Harry, wasn't always this cold, no he was once a very happy child. But that was before his family got greedy and started to love the fame his brother brought to them, to much. Harry knew he was once loved, but now his parents couldn't give a shit on what happened to him. All they cared about was their precious Golden Boy. Harry looked at his GodFather and Hayden's. Hayden's GodFather was Sirius Black, or Padfoot as he was usually called around the house, while Harry's was Remus Lupin, or Moony.

Harry honestly felt like he won, concerning the GodFather perspective of his life, while Sirius was loud and obnoxious, Remus was calm and quiet. He was the only one that honestly cared for him, besides the Malfoy's and the House Elves. He would always give Harry books and contraptions, and Harry loved them. Which brought Harry to why he was in the corner of the room in the first place.

It was his and Hayden's birthday, of course to everyone else in the room it was just Hayden's birthday, to all but a few. Harry always spent his birthdays with either Neville or Remus, since Draco wasn't invited. Speaking of Neville he seemed to of, finally found him by the way he was walking over to him. Harry moved slightly on the bench to give Neville some room.

Neville sunk down next to Harry and sighed happily. "Your, brothers a piece of work Harry." Neville said, Harry glanced over to where Neville had just come from, to see his brother talking with his best friend Ronald Weasley, or Weasel as he and Draco liked to call him. The boy, was as Light as they come, to blindsided by Albus Dumbledore to realize what was actually happening in the world. Harry realized from a young age that the Dark was winning, and that the Lights whole purpose of fighting the Dark was a sham.

The Dark were supposedly trying to kill off all muggles and MuggleBorns, but really they were trying to keep the Old traditions alive, trying to keep the Wizarding Worlds customs alive. The reason why they were targeting the MuggleBorns was because they were the cause, when they came into our world they heard about Werewolves and Vampires and remembered the tales from the muggle world. And, of course they didn't try to understand them, they got scared and the Ministry of Magic, instantly made their races discriminated, they used to revered and now they can't even get jobs. Or when they heard about our holidays they renamed them to the holidays in their world, and again the Ministry of Magic complied to them and changed the sacred names of our holidays so the MuggleBorns were happy, like All Hallows Eve changed to Halloween. They changed the Wizarding World and we let them. And, besides just because something is Dark doesn't mean it's Evil just like if something is Light doesn't mean it's Good.

Harry, turned his attention back to Neville who looking at the two in disgust. Harry smirked, Neville was a confident boy but no one ever gave him the chance. "I know, what have I been trying to tell you for years." Harry said. Neville chuckled slightly, it was running joke with them for Neville to be surprised on how awful Hayden really was and for Harry to tell him that he had been trying to tell him for years. "I wish Draco could be here though." Harry said with a sigh. Neville looked at him with sympathy, Draco and himself were really the only friends Harry had. Remus wasn't there, it being the full moon. Draco, was never invited to these parties since his family was considered Dark. Even though it was as much of Harry's birthday as it was Hayden's.

Harry always put on a show with the guests, seemingly being happy even though he always wondered, why his family didn't love him as much as Hayden, the answer was always the same, greed. His family was greedy and craved fame just as much as his brother. Harry couldn't stand all the attention and all the crowds, it was to loud. "Go on Nev, don't want miss the festivities." Harry said softly. Neville looked at him ready to protest, but Harry threw him a sharp look, which cut off the protest before it even left his mouth.

"Why, don't you join me Harry, it's just as much as your birthday as it is his." Neville said trying to reason with Harry to join him. Because as long as he could remember Harry had not once joined in on the celebration of the twins birthday. Neville tried every year, to get him to join them, but he hadn't succeeded yet.

"You know that's not true, Nev. On this day it is only the boys who's name has to be hyphenated, birthday, and I learned to accept that." Harry said, to one of his longest friends. Neville looked at him sadly, knowing it was true, even if Harry was there he would just be another guest. Neville nodded slightly, before slipping a small package from his coat pocket and handing it to Harry, before getting up and heading towards his family.

Harry looked at the package in his hands, and smiled slightly. He put it in his pocket before getting up and leaving the room, and all the people in it behind. He ascended the Grand Staircase, heading towards his room in the West Wing of the Manor. He could hear laughter from where he stood in the dark hallway, and the song people were singing, a song that should have been sung to him to but never was. Harry sighed softly to himself, before going to his rooms door and opening it and walking in, the door closed softly behind him. Not even stirring the stillness around it. And the people in the Grand Ball Room, except for one, didn't even notice that someone had left. No one noticed that it was another boys birthday as well. They didn't notice because to them he didn't exist.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun, was cresting it's highest peak in the sky, letting its brilliant golden light shine over the world below. The Caribbean blue, sky had not a cloud in sight, there was also a slight breeze to downsize the sweltering heat of the day.

The Potters, with some close friends, were currently getting ready to go to a Quidditch Game. It was one of the many things Hayden Potter wanted for his birthday. But, while the rest of the family was bustling around downstairs, a young Harry Potter, was reading next to his large Bay window. His emerald green eyes shining from the sunlight, filtered through from the bay window. He was leaving all the packing to his family, he was forced every year to go to the idiotic Quidditch match, between the Heidelberg Harriers from Germany against the Holyhead Harpies. It was an idiotic game, even though he was quite good at it.

But, of course he was forced to go because they had to act like a family, even though they didn't give a flying shit about him. Harry sighed, softly to himself he hated that he was so bitter to his family that he thought they didn't care about him, but the sad thing was he was probably right. Harry put his book down on the windowsill, and got up, and walked quietly towards his bedroom door, towards the Entrance Hall. Harry descended the stairs, as quietly as ever, he saw that his family was already ready. Hayden, looked like he was about to blow a gasket by the time Harry got to the bottom of the staircase.

Harry sent a smirk towards his brother, before walking towards his mother. She gently took his arm, and they both disappeared with a crack.

* * *

The sun, was sending its unforgiving rays, down upon the people on the ground, and Harry felt it's full wrath the minute he stepped from the shade the trees provided. Harry walked towards the already packed Quidditch Pitch, he could hear Hayden complaining about the heat from behind him. Harry rolled his eyes slightly, his brother sure was a Hero.

Harry walked towards the front doors of the Pitch, Harry waited patiently for his parents and brother to join him, before entering. He felt instant coolness on his skin, the minute he stepped into the air conditioned room. Harry fell behind his parents, as they walked up the metal staircase towards their seats in the Ministers Box. They passed by multiple families of different statues, Harry watched as a mother calmed her son and daughter down. Harry felt bitterness fill his heart, why couldn't his mother care for both he and Hayden like that why did she always love, Hayden more. But, Harry knew the answer, it was greed, like always.

Harry stayed behind his family, as they walked into the Ministers Box. The Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, was already their talking to, Mr. Weasley. She was an attractive woman, with long deep brown hair and startling gray eyes. Her hair was showing signs of graying but she was still beautiful all the same.

Then the thought struck Harry, if Mr. Weasley was here than that meant so was Weasel. Harry sighed softly, and walked towards the front of the booth. He sat down in the middle, his body already trying to get comfortable on the brown leather chair. He looked from the Minister Box view of the stadium, Harry looked across the sea of colors and sounds, wondering if Draco was somewhere in their mist.

Harry, heard a cheer go up across the crowd, which pulled his attention towards the players that were now flying out onto the Pitch. First out was the Harpies since it was their Pitch, then the Harriers came out looking fierce. The green and red clad players waiting patiently on either side of pitch, until finally the Quaffle was released. Harry could practically feel the excitement of the audience as the game commenced. But, Harry grabbed a book from his satchel and sunk down further into his chair and started to read.

Harry knew it was at least 2 hours into the game because when he looked up the sun it wasn't that much further down in the sky but it was further down to be noticeable. Harry looked up and saw his brother and Weasel practically drooling over the game, Harry felt disgust flash across his mind, before concealing it, before it could be shown on his face. Harry got, up and stretched his legs, before sitting back down and going back to his reading. He was about halfway through the page he had began to read when screams filled the stadium. Harry looked up when he saw bright flashes from below. He got up and went to the railing of the Ministers Box, and saw on the Pitch were Death Eaters causing havoc below.

Harry turned around to tell his family, what was going on, but saw no one. Harry felt anger course through him, anger like he never felt before. They left him, here with Death Eaters, what the Hell. Harry always wondered if his parents had any love left for him, now he had his answer.

Harry knew he had to get out of the stadium and fast, so he ran, he ran through the crowds of people desperate to flee. Harry weaved through the throngs of people with ease, and finally he reached the ground floor. He ran for the doors, that were wide open from people running through them. Harry ran outside, looking for anywhere to hide, since he could not yet appareate anywhere. Harry wanted to scream with fury, but held it in.

Just as Harry saw a patch of trees that weren't burnt down, a mass of black robed clad people, entered the lot. There silver mask, shined eerily in the sunlight. Harry felt panic consume him and he started to run with the mass of people fleeing for their lives, he tried not think about the unmoving people who he ran past as he ran with the mob. But then he felt himself trip over a lifeless man's leg. He felt a pain enter his leg, and Harry knew instantly it was broken, he had no idea what bone but he knew something was at least sprained.

Then the panic, set in. If he couldn't run then he couldn't get away from the Death Eaters and if he couldn't get away from the Death Eaters, Harry felt himself shudder at the thought. Harry heard the screams of people as they fled, he saw the bodies fall, lifeless on the ground. Aurors were finally arriving, but they were already to late many people layed dead on the ground. The opposing sides were fighting, like Harry had never seen before, they moved with grace and dignity, at least the Dark did. Then Harry heard his name being called out, he looked up to see across the lot by the trees was his family. His mother, looked terrified her green eyes were filled with terror. His mother, started to run forward when she suddenly stopped horror filling her eyes tenfold. Harry felt confusion fill him, before he turned around and was face to face with the Scarlett red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

Harry felt his breathe catch in his throat, he was alive. Voldemort was alive, which meant that Harry was totally and completely screwed. He saw Voldemort smirk, and say something he couldn't make out, which confused him because Voldemort was right in front of him, and he couldn't understand him. Anyway, Harry watched as Voldemort said something he couldn't make out, and a red flash filled his vision before total darkness.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Harry is 7 years old.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up to a pounding headache. He groaned in pain, then what happened came flashing through his mind. He immediately sat up, ignoring how his headache grew worse, by the sudden movement. Harry looked around, in hopes of finding an escape route. His eyes, were taking in the room but barely paying attention to the detail.

Harry saw two, doors one on the right side of the room, and one on the further left side of the room. Harry, for out of the bed softly, before walking towards the door. He turned the handle, and was shocked to find out it was unlocked. He opened it, and stepped out into the hall, and stepped onto the soft green and silver rug, that adorned the floor of the hallway. Harry walked down the hallway, he passed by many other doors, but didn't dare become curious. Harry turned right when he saw an opening in the hallway, and saw a Grand Staircase leading to a big entrance hall. Harry touched the silver railing of the staircase and descended the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, he smelt food coming from a room off to the right, Harry knew he shouldn't but his hunger got the best of him. He walked towards the large red oak doors, and took the handle and turned it. He was tense ready to run if he needed to, he entered the room.

It was a large room, there was a large Bay window, on the left wall letting in the sun's light in. The floor was red oak hardwood, there were many paintings on the wall, of different landscapes, and different seasons. On the right wall their was a grand fireplace, with a silver grate in front of it. It was a beautiful white marble piece with silver and green and blue veined into it. Harry turned towards the center of the room, where a long table was situated with high backed chairs. Harry then noticed that their were other people, in the room calmly eating their breakfast.

Harry shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. One of the people looked up at him, and saw his discomfort, the man smiled kindly and gestured for him to a seat that was beside him. Harry walked towards it, which gained the others attention. Harry sat down beside the man. He looked up at the people around him, there were three males and a woman. Harry felt uncomfortable at their stares, the man sitting beside him seemed to sense that because he smiled and stuck his hand out.

"My names Rabastian." The man said in a kind voice. Harry took his hand and shook it. Harry examined the man, he had short brown hair and kind brown eyes. He had a goatee, that looked well on his tan skin. He had smile and laugh lines on his face. Harry immediately liked him.

The man sitting across from Harry, stuck his hand out as well. "Names Rodolphus." He said in a gruff voice. He had a little bit darker brown hair than Rebastian, but he had the same kind brown eyes. He didn't have a goatee, but he did have stubble on his face. Harry shook his hand as well.

The woman who was sitting beside Rodolphus extended her hand, and Harry shook it kindly. The woman had black hair, slightly curly and she also had brown eyes, but they were lighter than the other two. She had cream colored skin, and high cheekbones. The woman smirked slightly. "Names Bellatrix." The woman said in a beautiful voice. Harry nodded.

Harry turned to the man at the head of the table, he had black hair as well, but instead of brown eyes he had deep gray. He was tan and very handsome, Harry could feel the power radiating off of him. Harry knew this man was not one to be messed with. The man smirked, before nodding his head slightly, and introducing himself. "Tom." Was all he said but Harry nodded all the same.

Bellatrix looked up from her food, seemingly realising something. Her brow furrowed in confusion, before she turned to Rebastian. "Where's Arabella?" She asked. Everyone else shrugged, and shook their heads, signaling that no one knew.

"I'm right here mother." Came one of the most beautiful voices Harry had ever heard. Harry turned to see a girl his age, walk into the room. She had raven black hair, and beautiful azure blue eyes. She was neither tan nor pale, she was tall and had high cheekbones like her mother. Her eyes were filled with intelligence and mischief, she also has rosy red lips, beautiful as the flower.

The girl sat down, beside Bellatrix, who immediately started asking her questions on where she was. Harry turned back to the food, that just appeared on his plate. He nibbled on his piece of toast, since he wasn't that hungry, he was wondering why he was here. He wasn't stupid, he knew the Dark Lords real name and he knew he was sitting next to Rabastian Lestrange. Which meant Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange were in front of him, Harry didn't care what they did to him he wanted answers. He put down his toast, and put a fake smile on his face.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of being in the Presence of the Dark Lord and the Lestranges?" Harry asked in a false cherry tone. All conversation seized, and all the occupants of the table looked at him in shock especially the Dark Lord. Harry raised his eyebrow, "Oh come on I'm not stupid, I know all about the Lestranges. And, I know Voldemort's real name." Harry said with a shrug.

"If you know than what is it?" Tom asked, with a smirk, which Harry returned.

"Your name is, Tom Marvolo Riddle, named after your father, who was a muggle. You hated your parents, you grew up in an orphanage, until Dumbledore found you and told you about being a wizard. You always knew you were special, but could never figure out how. The only person you fear is Dumbledore. Am I getting warmer?" Harry asked. Tom looked completely shocked. Everyone else at the table, looked shocked as well.

"How do you know that." Tom asked, shock laced into his voice.

"Nagini, told me." Harry said with a smirk, gesturing towards the large serpent, around Tom's shoulders. Tom looked at the snake in confusion, before what Harry said seemed to register into his mind, and the shock returned.

"Your a Parseltongue?" He asked, but it also sounded like a statement. Harry nodded never losing his smirk.

Harry turned his gaze to the great serpent, that was on the Dark Lords shoulders, he stared into her deep yellow eyes. He cocked his head to side, and gestured with his hand for her to come to him. Nagini seeing the gesture slithered from her spot on Tom's shoulders, towards him. Harry extended his arm to her which she slithered up and wrapped around his shoulders. Harry gently stroked Nagini's poisonous green head. Harry looked up to see everyone staring at him in shock. Harry saw Arabella looking at him with a form of respect in her eyes. While Tom was looking at Nagini shocked, Harry supposed that she wasn't a big people person.

"Now, why am I here?" Harry asked, bringing their attention to him. Tom looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Your here, because I know how your supposed family treats you. And, I know where your true loyalties lie, I know you hate the Light for what they did to you. I also know you want a real family, one that will always be there for you. And we are willing to be that family, you will be living with the Malfoy's, you will be adopted by them. And you will be trained by them. The only three things we ask in return, is one, you either get into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Two you must be loyal to the Dark. Three and this is the most important one, you must never tell anyone who you are." Tom said, his gray eyes hard. Harry couldn't believe it, he was being offered a family, and he could be brothers with his best friend. Harry knew if he declined he would go back to being just the brother of the Chosen One, but if he accepted he could have a family.

Harry looked at the Dark Lord. "I like that." Harry said in a tone, that showed nothing. Tom smirked, but Harry realized he wanted something to. "Oh but on one condition I get a snake." Harry said looking fearlessly into one of the most dangerous wizards of his time eyes. Tom actually laughed, as did everyone else, soon Harry was laughing as well. Nagini who had fallen asleep hissed in annoyance. Harry smiled slightly and stroked her head again. Harry looked up to see the Dark Lord watching him, with an odd look in his eyes.

"Well it seems Nagini likes you, you can have her for the time being until we can go to Diagon Alley." Tom said. Harry grinned he rarely ever got anything with the Potters. He nodded, before going back to his breakfast, now having an appetite. Nagini was fast asleep again, and he could hear her breathing in his ear. Harry looked up briefly, at the people around him. They were talking and eating, looking like any family should. Harry felt his heart fill with joy, he was finally part of a family that loved and cared for him. He knew from this day on he would do anything for them. Harry knew from this point on, he wouldn't be the Forgotten One, he would finally have his chance to shine, and be something, not shadowed by his brother.

Of course, Harry didn't realize that his choice had started a chain of events that no one could have perceived and that no one could stop, not even the great Albus Dumbledore.


	4. Authors Note

**_Hey Everyone! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I have put a Poll onto my profile page, about what Harry's name should be when he gets blood adopted by the Malfoy's. Also keep it in mind that his middle name will either be Salazar or Abraxas_**

 ** _And, I chose the name Arabella because its meaning is a perfect mixture of a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. So if you want to you can decide what house Arabella should be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Also keep it in mind that she is the daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange (Black) (Whatever house you want, she can be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff if either of those choices win.)_**

 ** _Also, put this in mind, Arabella will be different but not Luna Lovegood different. She is very intelligent, but she is also very ambitious and cunning. And very loyal to those who have earned her trust. She is brave and courageous but not stupidly so. She and Harry will both have familiars as well, if you want to decide on those go ahead. (Poll closes at 8:30.)_**

 ** _I have already narrowed it down._**

 ** _. Basilisk_**

 ** _. Bird of some kind_**

 ** _. Dragon_**

 ** _. Tiger_**

 ** _. Wolf_**

 ** _. Leopard_**

 ** _. Lion_**

 ** _. Serpent (Snake)_**

 ** _ShakespearePoet101_**


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast, Harry was following Arabella, who was giving him a tour of Riddle Manor. And, Harry had to admit he liked it more than Potter Manor, mostly because it didn't have all those boisterous Gryffindor colors. Instead the Manor was adorned in a mixture of Ravenclaw and Slytherin colors. The Manor was both grand and homey.

The floors he noticed were mostly red oak, except the Grand Ballroom and the Entrance Hall, the floor there was white marble veined with green and silver. Harry was shown many other rooms, he was shown a gigantic library with books that he had never heard of before. The library itself was beautiful it had mahogany flooring, the tables were a deep red wood, with plush chairs surrounding them with either blue or green cushions. There was also a gigantic fireplace made out of Pavonazza Marble with blue and silver veined into it. The grate was the same silver as the one in the Dining Room, and a brilliant emerald green fire was alight behind it. There were old styled chandeliers, they were evenly spaced and a beautiful gold. And, if the chandeliers were off there was a beautiful paned window, letting in the sunlight.

The rooms were spectacular, they were designed for that specific persons hobbies. Like for Arabella, she liked to write and read, so her room had more blue in it then green, there were very large bookcases surrounding a Bay window, which under it had a couch. There was another fire place not as big as the other two, but still big. She also had a dark oak desk, near another bay window. It had quills and ink bottles neatly placed on its surface as well as neatly stacked parchment. It also had was plush chair the cushion was a mixture of green and blue. Her bed was a four poster with silver and green sheets and blue comforter and her hangings were made out of silk and were a mixture of blue and green with silver tinged in.

Harry walked behind Arabella, as she showed him the Living Room, which in its center right wall it had another fire place, with couches and chairs surrounding it. Two implanted oak bookcases on either side of it. There was a paned glass window on the left wall to let sunlight seep into the room.

Arabella, then proceeded to show him the outside of the Manor. The lawn was expansive, it was beautiful fields of rolling green grass. On the far right corner of the property there was a ominous forest, it seemed to shine but also suck in any light around it. There were trails leading into the forest, so Harry concluded it was safe. Harry noticed a few hundred yards away from the Manor, there were stables, and a corral connected to it. Harry could just make out a form of a horse, in the corral.

Harry looked around and saw a Quidditch Pitch, with its high stands reaching towards the sky. The wood surrounding the pitch shined in the sunlight. Harry knew he and Draco would play many games on that pitch in the future, even though he disliked the game, he would never complain about doing anything. Harry also noticed a large lake, it's water glistening in the sunlight. There were lily pads in the water and the blue and green contrasted beautifully in the sun.

Harry stood on the large patio, leading out into the yard, and he couldn't believe that he finally got a family. He then noticed that Arabella was staring at him with a contemplative look on her face, her blue eyes made her look older than she really was, the same could be said about his. Harry raised a eyebrow at her, which was returned.

"I was just wondering. How you could be related to that slob of a boy." Arabella said, in her beautiful voice. Before he could reply she turned and gestured him to follow her, she walked towards a patio table and sat down on one of the chairs, Harry sat down across from her.

"Trust me, I can't believe it either." Harry said, with a hint of disgust in his tone. Arabella's eyes were twinkling with suppressed amusement.

"Yes, well I had my doubts about you, but I decided I liked you when you made Nagini like you." There she laughed. "Usually only me or my father could make her even come near people." Arabella said with amusement.

Harry chuckled to before growing confused. "Who's your father?" He asked.

Arabella smirked. "The Dark Lord." Arabella chuckled slightly, at Harry's shocked face before continuing. "And my mother is Bellatrix Black." Arabella finished with a shrug. There Harry grew confused, he knew Bellatrix Lestrange maiden name was Black, but wasn't she married to Rodolphus Lestrange. The confusion must of shown on his face, because Arabella took sympathy on him.

"My mother isn't really married to Rodolphus Lestrange, that's just a rumour and or ruse. My mother his happily married to my father. Also, my father is not evil, I trust that was something Dumbledore started." Arabella said. Harry looked at her, now that he knew who her father was, he could see a little bit of Tom in her.

"So then what's your name?" Harry asked. Arabella looked at him skeptically, before responding.

"My name's, Arabella Carina Odette Black-Riddle Slytherin. So you see why I like to just go by Arabella. But some call me Carina or Odette." Arabella said. Harry nodded, in understanding he knew when he joined the Malfoy's he would have a long name as well, probably not as long as Arabella's, but still long.

"That is pretty long." Harry replied. Arabella smirked, and rolled her eyes slightly.

"We'll be going to Diagon Alley, tomorrow." Arabella said, out of the blue. "And the Malfoy's will be with us, they'll meet us at Gringotts." Arabella continued. Harry felt his excitement grow, he will finally get to see Draco again, it had been weeks. Arabella noticed this, "Calm down, I can practically see your tail wagging." She said. Harry blushed but grinned all the same.

"Come on, mother will probably be wondering where we are. And I don't want her to have a heart attack." Arabella said, and with that she got up with grace and walked towards the screen glass door. Harry following, Arabella stopped and turned to him with a smile on her face. "Oh. And Harry, welcome to the family." With that Arabella turned and went into the Manor, Harry following with a warm feeling in his chest.

* * *

"I hate the Floo System." Arabella grumbled, as she walked out of the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron, dusting off the nonexistent soot. Harry chuckled slightly, his now brown eyes shining with laughter. Earlier that morning when he had woken up, and ate breakfast. Tom had put a glamour on him, he was now Luke Barlett, a young boy with light brown hair and deep brown eyes. Arabella having heard the chuckle glared at him, which cut off the further laughing. Arabella may be the same age as he was but she was as scary as her mother when she wanted to be. Arabella seeing that she intimidated him, smirked at him before walking towards her mother, who was patiently waiting by the back door to the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom and the Twins would be meeting them, after they met the Malfoy's. They had business to do in Knockturn Alley. Harry walked beside Arabella, he saw some other boys openly staring at her, and he instantly grew protective. He steeped closer to her, Bellatrix seeing this sent him a smile, that clearly said thank you. But, Arabella was oblivious to their looks, as she walked towards the great structure that was Gringotts Bank. Harry ascended the Grand marble stairs, towards the front doors inlaid with gold and silver, while the door itself was a deep red oak. Two goblin guards stood as tall as could, swords at their hips and wearing blue suits with gold inlaid in the sleeves. Black leather boots, and silver chains hanging from the lapels. They did look intimidating, despite their size.

Harry held open the door, for Bellatrix and Arabella, before entering the bank when they were both inside. The grand entrance hall was a little chilly, but it was to be expected since it was a pretty much all marble. Harry stood beside Bellatrix, who was looking around for any sign of the Malfoy's. She found them, Harry pretty much concluded as she started walking across the room, Arabella and Harry following close behind.

Harry glanced to his left, and almost fell, he saw the Potters and the Weasley's conversing, and laughing. Remus and Sirius were also there, Sirius looked crestfallen, while Remus looked sad but also very mad, being said from how his eyes kept flashing amber. Harry turned away from them, and saw Arabella and Bellatrix watching him with sad eyes. Harry smiled softly at them and kept walking, they got the cue because they were soon walking beside him. Harry finally noticed the Malfoy's, standing by one of the Tellers desks and talking with the Zabini family lady while Draco was talking to her son Blaise.

Narcissa Malfoy, noticed them first, when she saw Bellatrix she smiled warmly at her sister. Lucius following his wife's gaze, also smiled when he saw them. Draco noticing his parents sudden silence looked where they were looking and grinned. Harry couldn't help but grin to at his Best Friend. Draco walked towards him and hugged him, while Harry hugged back.

"Its good to see you Luke." Draco said, which made Harry grin wider.

"Its good to see you too Dray." He replied. Arabella who was watching the exchange rolled her eyes, and went to hug Narcissa, who warmly hugged her.

Lucius walked towards the two boys with a smirk on his face. "Come on, Bodrod is ready for us." He said softly. Harry and Draco nodded before following Lucius towards Bodrod's office. They walked silently down a long hallway, and stopped at the third door on the right. They stepped into the spacious office where an ornate rug lay across the smooth wooden floor and red wood desk stood in the middle of the office it was beautifully carved. The walls marble, and a lone chandelier hung from this ceiling.

An old Goblin sat behind the desk, his long fingers interlaced. His obsidian black eyes, staring at them with an expressionless look. His snow white hair standing out against his fair skin, the goblin was examining them as well, Harry pretty much knew the answer. The goblin waved his arm slightly and six chairs appeared in front of the desk. They all sat down, and Bodrod looked at them expectantly.

Lucius cleared his throat. "I would like these three children to have a blood test, than for him." He pointed at Harry, "To have a blood adoption." The goblin studied them again before nodding, and soon another Goblin was there with three daggers and three separate sheets of parchment. Draco went first, picking his finger on the dagger and letting the blood drop on to the parchment watching as words formed.

 _'Draconis Cibus Malfoy_

 _Date of birth: June 5, 1980_

 _Relatives: Lucius Malfoy- Father, Narcissa Malfoy- Mother, Bellatrix Riddle- Aunt, Arabella Riddle- Cousin, Sirius Black- Uncle, Andromeda Tonks- Aunt, Nymphadora Tonks- Cousin, Severus Snape- Godfather._

 _Heir: Malfoy_

 _Powers: Legillimens, Occumelist._

 _Familiars: Unknown, known number is 3._

 _Animagus: Eagle_

 _Date of Death: Unknown'_

Next it was Harry's turn. He pricked his finger and let the blood drop.

 _'Harold James Potter_

 _Date of birth: July 31, 1980_

 _Relatives: James Potter- Father, Lily Potter- Mother, Hayden Potter- Brother, Remus Lupin- Godfather, Charles Potter- Grandpa, Dorea Potter- Grandma._

 _Heir: Gryffindor, Potter, Hufflepuff, and Lupin._

 _Powers: Multi Animagus, Parseltongue, Partial Metamorphagus_

 _Familiars: Unknown, known number 3_

 _Animagus: Fox, Falcon, Cheetah, Tiger_

 _Date of Death: Unknown.'_

Now it was Arabella's turn, she took the dagger and pricked her finger as well, and let the blood drip.

 _'Arabella Carina Odette Black-Riddle Slytherin_

 _Date of birth: July 4, 1980_

 _Relatives: Tom Riddle- Father, Bellatrix Riddle- Mother, Narcissa Malfoy- Aunt, Lucius Malfoy- Uncle, Andromeda Tonks- Aunt, Nymphadora Tonks- Cousin, Draco Malfoy- Cousin, Rabastian Lestrange- Godfather._

 _Heir: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Riddle, Lestrange, Gaunt._

 _Powers: Multi Animagus, Metamorphagus, Parseltongue, Siren_

 _Familiars: Unknown, known number 3_

 _Animagus: Panther, Wolf, Hawk, Jaguar, and Snake_

 _Date of Death: Unknown.'_

Arabella looked at her sheet in amusement. Everyone else looked at the sheet in shock, before they snapped out of it, and the Malfoy's turned to Bodrod, who already has the crystal phials, he was waiting he gave Harry and the Malfoy's both grabbed the dagger and slit their hand. Letting the blood drop into the phials. Harry took the Malfoy's blood while they took his own. Harry wrinkled his nose before downing it in one swallow while the Malfoy's took turns.

Harry felt pain enter his body, like he never felt before he leant forward in agony, he felt everything about him shift and change, he felt his hair grow longer and softer. Harry closed his eyes against the pain, until finally it was over. Harry felt someone hand him a mirror, which he looked at and was completely shocked on what he saw. He now had light blond hair, and handsome pale skin with aristocratic feature, his nose was smaller and slimmer his lips fuller. But, his eyes that's what really caught his attention. His eyes were now a deep blue with silver flecks in it. While Avada Kedavra green surrounded his pupils. Harry was never gain before but even he had to admit he was handsome. Harry looked up at his new family, who were looking at him with utter happiness in their eyes.

Bodrod cleared his throat bringing everyone's attention to him. "Now what will your new name be?" He asked in his gruff voice. The Malfoy's turned to Harry who had a thoughtful look on his face, before grinning.

"How about, Orion Salazar Abraxas Malfoy." Harry said with a thoughtful air around him. Draco grinned at his now brother.

"I like it." Draco commented, with a smirk on his face he went to Harry and embraced him, before pulling back. "Welcome, to the family Ori." Draco said with a grin. Narcissa and Lucius to embraced him before pulling back. Orion stood up with grace and looked at his family smiling. Arabella and Bellatrix were smiling softly, happiness shining in their eyes. Orion felt his heart warm, he was now part of a family that would love and protect him.

Orion knew that he would be happy in the many years to come.

"Alright now let's go shopping." Narcissa and Bellatrix said in unison with a glee in their eyes, that made Arabella, Draco and Orion shudder, while Lucius looked scared. So with that said the Malfoy's and the Riddles walked out of the bank, to go on a interesting shopping trip.


	6. Chapter 6

Orion Salazar-Abraxas Malfoy, was sitting in one of the the arm chairs that were situated in his room. The crackling fire soothing him. Orion turned and looked at his brother and best friend, Draco and Arabella. It had been 3 years since he had joined the Malfoy family. He had since grown, used to being pampered by his now mother. Orion, looked at the leg rest which held his and Arabella's snakes.

Apophis was his, and he was a ball python. He was a light black, with light brown sides. His belly was an off white, and his eyes were the color of the sun. He was large for a ball python at 10 feet in length. Apophis was a very, peculiar snake. He always knew what was going on, and he was very intelligent.

While Arabella's, snake was a anaconda, her name was Reinath. She was a dark green with alternating ovals of dark black, she had similar spots of yellow-ochre centered along the sides of her body. Her head was large but narrow, which sort of scared Orion. Her eyes and nostrils were on top of her head, which if she were in the wild would make her be able to see and breathe when submerged under water. They were blackish brown and she was at least 13 feet long and still growing. She was usually very silent when she moved, and she was also very intelligent, and she loved Arabella.

Harry glanced at Draco and Arabella. Draco had grown a lot to, the boyish face was becoming more like their fathers, his hair was usually slicked back with some sort of gel. He never helped any one unless he got something, excluding his family, he would do anything for his family. Especially since their mother would probably, castrate him. His eyes were filled with intelligence, as his own and Arabella's own were.

Now, Arabella she was the biggest change. Her long raven black hair was now to her shoulder blades and cascaded down in gentle waves. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in any light, and her skin had gotten slightly tanner. She was taller now too, and more slender, when Arabella will be an adult she will be stunning, that's something Orion knew.

Orion, looked at his brother again who was stroking his Eagle Owls head. The birds amber eyes shining with pleasure. Arabella was sprawled across his bed, with an arm over her eyes. While Draco was on the other chair across from him. They had just come inside from a Pick Up Quidditch Game, with Blaise, Theo, and Marcus. Arabella had been a Chaser, while Draco was a Keeper, and he was a Seeker, they hadn't played with Bludger since there wasn't enough people. Arabella and Orion had actually switched off positions since they could play both quite well. Blaise, Marcus and Theo, had gone home after lunch. Leaving the exhausted trio in Orion's room.

"What do you want to do now?" Arabella's voice, drew him out of his musings. Orion, thought about it and he and Draco glanced at each other, before looking at Arabella who was looking at them with cautious eyes.

"Why don't we go riding." Draco suggested, Arabella looked at him for a moment before nodding. The brothers grinned at each other, since their first riding fiasco Arabella wouldn't let them, go riding. It was an honest mistake, Orion had taken a wrong turn while the other two were following him, and they had gotten separated from the rest of the group, they finally found their way out after nightfall. Bellatrix and Narcissa were in hysterics, and when they saw them come out of the forest, all three of them were crushed into a hug. But after the emotional reunion (for some) they were grounded.

But, they had loved riding and Arabella didn't want to go alone so she agreed. Orion watched as Arabella stood up from the bed and stretched, then she bent down and let Reinath slither up her arm and wrap around her shoulders and torso. Orion for the life of him couldn't figure out how she could carry a snake that big. And, with that they walked out of Orion's room, heading towards the Living Rooms fireplace.

* * *

A few weeks later, Orion and Draco were sitting at the dining rooms table, eating their breakfast while their father and mother read the Daily Prophet. Orion, was just helping himself to a second batch of pancakes when he heard a screech. He looked up, like the rest of his family, and instantly grew excited when he saw two Great Horned Owls, gliding down to land on the table. Orion instantly saw the letter attached to the one closer to him leg. He gently untied the letter and gave the owl some bacon and water. When the owl was satisfied it took off through the window. Orion looked down at the letter and opened it.

 _ **Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Head Master Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Magwump, International Confederation of Wizards.)**_

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the First of September._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Head Mistress_

 ** _Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry_**

 _Uniform:_

 _1\. Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

 _2\. One Pointed Hat (Black) for Day Wear_

 _3\. One Pair of Protective Gloves (Dragon Hide or Similar)_

 _4\. One Winter Cloak (Black, with Silver Fastenings)_

 _*Please note that all Pupils clothes should carry name tags*_

 _Course Books:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _By: Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _By: Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _By: Adalbert Waffing_

 _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_

 _By: Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _By: Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Draft and Potions_

 _By: Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _By: Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _By: Quentin Trimble_

 _Other Equipment:_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)_

 _1 Set Glass or Crystal Phials_

 _1 Telescope_

 _1 Set Brass Scales_

 _*Students may also bring, if they desire, an Owl, or a Cat, or a Toad*_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT  
FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Orion, felt excitement fill him, he got into Hogwarts. Well he knew he got in already but still, the excitement was unimaginable. Orion heard a noise coming from the dining room door. He looked at his mother and father and saw that they looked just as confused. Then the door burst open and with it, strode in Bellatrix dragging a very disgruntled looking Arabella.

"Bella, what a nice surprise, what do we have the pleasure for?" Narcissa said. Bellatrix looked at her with a cocked eyebrow before sitting down at the table with Arabella who still looked annoyed. Bellatrix, Orion had learned over the years, was a very protective mother and she loved Arabella with all of her being, now if anything ever happened to her the person who caused it would pay dearly and that's before Tom would get to him or her, Orion mentally shuddered at the thought.

"Well you see Cissa, I merely wanted to stop by and congratulate the boys on getting into Hogwarts." Bellatrix said with a smirk. Orion knew they wouldn't get any answers out of her, so he went back to his food, when he looked up he saw that Arabella still looked mad. So he sucked up his bravery and asked.

"What's wrong Belle?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. She glanced at him, with sparkling eyes.

"My mother woke me up." Was all Arabella said. Orion nearly fell off his chair as laughter over took him, Draco soon following. When he looked up Arabella was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He just grinned at her, which she responded by rolling her eyes and looking towards her mother, who was chuckling. Arabella sighed, and he swear he thought he heard her mutter something along the lines of, I'm surrounded by idiots. Bellatrix probably heard it as well, because she looked at her daughter with mock hurt. But, all Arabella did, was roll her eyes again.

"So when are we going shopping?" Arabella asked. Immediately Narcissa and Bellatrix lit up like a kid seeing a candy store. The boys shot Arabella a glare, but all she did was smile innocently at them.

"How about tomorrow, since Tom will be able to come with us." Bellatrix supplied, with a thoughtful look in her eyes. Narcissa nodded before the two women started to do a schedule on where they should go first, and when. Draco and Orion, started playing a game of Wizards Chess, which they asked their house elf Dobby to get. While Arabella promptly put her head down on the table and fell asleep.

* * *

The excitement Orion, felt as he walked with his family through the archway into Diagon Alley, was incomparable. He had wanted to go to Hogwarts, ever since he was little, and now he was finally going. Arabella, was walking beside her mother and father, looking like the Pure Blood she was born to be. Her back was straight, and she held her head high. Orion knew he was walking much the same way, because that's what their blood statues demanded them to, of course only in public.

The day before his mother and Bellatrix decided that they should go to Madam Malkins first. So that's where they were headed, they reached the store rather quickly, and they stepped inside. Orion heard the bell to off as they stepped into the store. And, out of the back of the store came the plump form of Madam Malkin. She smiled warmly at them and gestured for them to follow. The big family stepped into the fitting rooms, where Orion saw the Weasel and Potter, getting fitted. Madam Malkin gestured for Arabella to step up after he and Draco had gone, which she did, and Orion and Draco did not like the looks the two idiots were giving her.

Orion stepped forward, with Draco at his side. "Hey Weasel why don't you not, mentally rape my cousin." Draco said with a sneer. "I mean come on her parents are in the room. That's disgraceful even for you." Orion smirked at that.

"You, know I don't need protection Dray, Ori. Besides if they even made a move on me they wouldn't have any little masculinity they have left, if they ever had any to begin with." Arabella's voice floats, through the silent room. Orion and Draco looked at her with shock, while Arabella stepped down from the stage clearly done. Weasel and Potter were looking at her in shock, before Potters face started to grow an unhealthy shade of red.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked pointedly looking straight at Arabella. Arabella looked at him for a moment before answering.

"A spoiled child, with teeth like corn, and hair like a rat's nest. With skin the color of egg shells, and you probably couldn't fit into an elevator either." Arabella said, after a once over. And, with that she and her family left leaving a fuming Chosen One behind.

When they left Madam Malkins, they split up, the adults going to get the books and potion things. While Arabella, Draco, and Orion went off to get their wands and pets. They decided to get their wands first, which is why you could now find them in front of Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands since Since 382 B.C. Orion stepped in first, the shop was dusty and rectangular, Arabella and Draco stood behind him. And, out of nowhere an old man appeared, with eyes like the moon. He smiled at them, before looking at Orion pointedly, Orion had the feeling that the old man knew who he was, but he said nothing. Arabella went first, she told Ollivander she was ambidextrous, before a tape measure started measuring her every where, even around the head. While that was happening Ollivander disappeared behind the long isles of thing boxes. Before coming out with five boxes, he gently put down the boxes before sticking his hand out causing the tape measure to stop and fall limply on the floor.

Ollivander took a wand out of one if the boxes, and giving it to Arabella. "Rosewood, 10'', Phoenix Feather,very pliable and good in charms, go in give it a wave." Ollivander said softly, but before Arabella could lift her arm, the wand was snatched from her. Ollivander put another wand in her hands, "Oak Wood, 9'', Dragon Heartstring, surprisingly flexible, good in Transfiguration." Arabella got her arm up by an inch before the wand was taken from her again, and the process began more and more wands piling up and Arabella's patience thinning slightly. Before finally, Ollivander got a thougtful look in his eyes. "I wonder..." he muttered to himself. He again disappeared behind the shelves before reappearing with a box. He took out the wand, and handed it to Arabella. "This is a rare beauty only one of its kind, it's a mixture of Ebony and Elder Wood, with Basilisk Venom and a Phoenix Feather as it's core, very good in Transfiguration, and Charms." He handed the beautiful wand to Arabella, who took and swished it down. Beautiful blue and green sparks came out of the wand. Draco and Orion clapped, while Arabella grinned and stepped back.

Next it was Draco's turn, he told Ollivander that he was right handed and the process began again. After what seemed like twenty wands, Ollivander again got a thoughtful look in his eyes before disappearing behind the shelves. Draco glanced at them before, turning back to Ollivander who had a box in his hands, and he gently took our the wand. " Another one of a kind, it's a Maple and Pine wood mix, with a Dragon Heartstring, and a Phoenix Feather, very good for healing charms and Transfiguration." Ollivander handed Draco the wand, and instantly green and silver sparks came out. He stepped back while, Orion stepped forward with a grin, on his face.

He told Ollivander he was right handed as well, and again the process started, wand after wand. Ollivander looked excited though because yet again, he disappeared behind the shelves and reappeared with a box, and he held the wand in his hands gently. Orion somehow knew that, that would be his wand. "Another rare spectacle, this wand his made of Holly and Willow, with a Phoenix Feather and Basilisk Venom as it's core, very good in Charms." Orion took the wand and felt warmth spread through him before silver and green sparks came out of his wand.

Ollivander looked happy, beyond belief. "I never though this day would, come at least not in my lifetime." Ollivander said with absolute joy.

"I'm sorry, sir but what are you talking about?" Orion asked, he was utterly confused.

"The wands that have chosen you are the most powerful wands here." Ollivander said, "Years and Years of them rejecting Wizards and Witches to finally find you." He continued. The trio looked shocked before snapping out of it and paying the 30 Galleons for their wands. Before, exiting the shop and walking out into the busy alley. Next Orion and Arabella went to Eeylops, to find an owl.

The sounds of screeching could be heard from across the alley, but up close Orion felt like he was about to go deaf. The trio entered the shop, where they saw all sorts of owls. Arabella seemingly disappeared, into the store. While Orion looked around the store for an owl that would best suit him. He walked past many kinds of owls, from Eagle to Great Horned Owls. Orion finally stopped in front of a beautiful snowy owl, with deep yellow eyes. Her beautiful feathers, the color of freshly fallen snow. He immediately liked her and he offered his arm to her which she, stepped onto. Orion went back to the front of the store to see Draco waiting with fresh supplies for his own owl, Aros. He bought, Hedwig and all the necessary supplies for her. And, waited for Arabella, who appeared after another moment, with a amazing looking Golden Barn Owl on her shoulder. It's swirling obsidian black eyes filled with intelligence. She went to the counter and bought the owl, before walking out followed closely by Draco and Orion.

"Cool owl, Ori." Arabella commented as they walked to, Magical Menagerie. Draco would be getting some sort of animal, since he already had an owl. They stepped into the shop, and were assaulted by meowing and screeching even though Orion was pretty sure there weren't any owls in the shop. Draco went off, so Orion turned to Arabella, who was stroking her owls feathers.

"So what's your owls name?" He asked, looking at the owls gold feathers, he then noticed underneath those feathers there were white feathers. It was a beautiful owl, it honestly was.

"His name is, Noctus." Arabella's voice brings him out of his musings, Orion nodded.

"Mines, Hedwig." He said, Arabella looked at the snowy owl seemingly analyzing it. Before she smirked slightly, and turned to the direction Draco had just appeared from. Draco walked towards them with a cat in his hands, it was a black cat and obviously male. Draco walked towards them with a grin on his face.

"This little guys name is Salem." He said, Arabella and Orion nodded. "Come on I already bought him." Draco said heading towards the door, the other two following him. They walked towards Gringotts, where there parents were waiting for them with their supplies. Narcissa and Bellatrix smiled at the new pets, Tom and Lucius were waiting to go to Riddle Manor, for the dinner party they were hosting. Orion took his mother's arm softly and Draco took his while Arabella took her mother's arm, the owls had already taken off heading towards the Riddle Manor. And, with that they disappeared from Diagon Alley with a crack.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Poll for Arabella's house is still going. So if you would like to vote go on ahead, it can be any house. I'm currently writing Chapter 7, and Slytherin is currently winning with Ravenclaw not far behind.**_

 _ **Slytherin: 8**_

 _ **Ravenclaw: 5**_

 _ **Gryffindor: 0**_

 _ **Hufflepuff: 0**_


	7. Chapter 7

The days leading up to the First, past in a blur for Orion. They were past reading his first year books, and trying new spells. Arabella visited frequently, helping him whenever he needed. So when the morning finally came for him and his brother to leave he was brimming with excitement. His trunk was by his side, and Hedwig was on his shoulder. Orion was now waiting for his brother to finish, with his hair so they could go. Orion was growing impatient, when his brother finally showed up. His mother and father stepped from the Dining Room, ready to go.

They would be meeting Arabella at the station. Apophis was curled up in his trunk, and Orion knew that Arabella was taking Reinath. His mother touched his arm softly, and he felt the uncomfortable feeling of going through a straw before he was out. Orion looked around, and saw the cherry red steam engine, white steam coming from the pipe. Orion turned to look at his brother, who grinned at him. He then turned to his mother, who was smiling but had tears in her eyes.

"We'll write to you every week okay, mum." Orion said, smiling at his mother. She only nodded before pulling them both into a hug, she released them somewhat reluctantly. Their father stepped up with a small smirk on his face. He produced two boxes from his pocket.

"Now that your old enough, I expect you both to make the Malfoy family name proud. So I got you two something." He said in a soft tone, and from the boxes he pulled the Malfoy symbol, on a gold and silver chain. Orion couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when he took his and put it on. Their father hugged them briefly before letting go. "Go on go." He ushered softly. Orion and Draco grabbed their trunks which at a feather light charm on them, and walked towards the train looking for an empty compartment. Orion while he walked looked for any sign of Arabella but he found none.

"You think Bella locked her up." Draco asked with a smirk following his brothers train of thoughts. Orion looked at him for a second.

"I wouldn't put it past her, I'm surprised mum didn't do it to us." Orion replied, Draco nodded with a chuckle. So the brothers, walking along the train and finally found a compartment. Orion sat down once he was done putting his trunk up. Draco sat across from him, stroking Aros feathers mindlessly. Orion picked the book he was reading from beside him, and started to read. He was just getting into the chapter when the compartment door burst open, startled he looked up. To see Arabella, panting and heaving she put her trunk on the rack above and collapsed beside Draco.

Orion glanced at Draco who looked just as startled. "Everything alright Belle?" Orion asked hesitantly. Arabella just glared at him, still breathing heavily.

"My mother is insane." She finally said, the brothers again glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Why do you say that." Draco said, looking at his beloved cousin in concern.

"When I woke up this morning, my mother didn't want me to go, I had to run around the Manor for minutes before finally losing her. So I Flooed to the station the train was about to leave so I had to run onto the train." Arabella said with exhaustion in her tone.

"Where was Tom, in all of this?" Orion asked confused. Arabella smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"My dear father was eating breakfast, along with my Uncles." She said with annoyance laced into her tone, "You know if this becomes a habit with my mother whenever I leave for long periods of time, I don't think I'll ever be allowed to leave the Manor." Arabella said looking out the window. Orion wanting to bring her mood back up, asked a question that he knew would make her happy.

"So where's Reinath?" He asked looking into Arabella's deep blue eyes. Immediately she seemed to become excited she stood up and opened her trunk letting Reinath slither on to her arm. Arabella sat down stroking Reinath's head, while the two Malfoy's looked at her in shock she had grown, she was now at least 15 feet. Arabella leaned back against the seat, and closed her eyes obviously tired. Reinath coiled in her lap, and fell asleep. Draco and Orion started to play a game of Wizards Chess, which Draco was winning at. Orion glanced outside while Draco was setting up the second game, and saw rolling plains, beautiful. Orion turned to his brother again, when Draco had poked him. Arabella was now laying across the seats with Reinath laying on top of her. Orion had just moved his knight to Check, Draco's King when the compartment door burst open. Orion looked up startled, he saw a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth, she had intelligent brown eyes.

"Have you seen a toad, Neville lost his." She said in a slightly bossy voice. Orion turned to look at his brother and then at his cousin who was still asleep, before turning back to the girl.

"No, sorry we haven't seen his toad but we will keep a look out for it." Orion said with a smile on his face. She nodded before she turned and finally saw Arabella with Reinath still asleep on top of her, she looked shocked. "Oh don't worry she's not in any danger, Reinath is a little teddy bear when it comes to Arabella." Orion said with a slight chuckle, the girl looked at him incredulously. Orion stood up and stuck out his hand with a smirk on his face. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Orion, gel head over there is my brother Draco and sleepy head is my cousin Arabella. And you are?" Orion introduced, with a smile. The girl took his hand hesitantly and shook it before releasing it.

"My names Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Well Hermione why don't you join us." Orion said gesturing inside the compartment she looked shocked before smiling and entering, she sat down beside where Orion sat. Draco was still waiting for him to continue the game Orion sat back down, and continued the game while Hermione read, already forgetting about the toad. Arabella soundly slept pretty much the whole ride, which concerned the brothers.

"Do you think she didn't tell us the whole story?" Draco asked glancing at Orion and Hermione. Orion shook his head, he knew Arabella wouldn't do that. Draco looked even more concerned, Hermione was looking at Arabella while she slept.

"She looks peaceful enough, I don't think she's in any pain." She said, her brown eyes meeting blue ones. "We will be arriving soon you need to change, so wake her up." She continued looking at their clothes. They both nodded their heads, before turning back to Arabella.

Orion quietly walked towards her, and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey, Belle please don't kill me but we need to get changed, so you need to wake up. Wakey Wakey Belle." Orion said, fearing for his own life. Arabella shifted slightly and opened her eyes to stare at him for a moment before sitting up, and rubbing her eyes. Then Arabella saw Hermione confusion washed across her features she glanced at Orion and Draco with a raised eyebrow. "We'll tell you later, promise but this is Hermione." Orion said introducing Hermione to his cousin. Arabella nodded, before getting up and stretching feeling satisfying pops. She turned back to her cousins with a glare.

"Well aren't you going to leave so I can change?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow. Draco and Orion flushed in embarrassment before leaving with Hermione. Orion waited tapping is foot impatiently, when finally the compartment door opened again and the boys stepped inside, Draco and Orion changed quickly while Arabella read with Reinath laying beside her. Orion glanced outside and saw that it was dark out the stars twinkling merrily in the never ending blackness. Orion put up the Chess board, and sat down, Hermione had left to go find her trunk. Arabella was staring out the window, stroking Reinath's head softly. Orion looked up sharply when he heard the crackling from overhead.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in a few moments, please leave your luggage on the train it will be dealt with, Thank you." The person on the intercom said. Orion looked out the window as the train was slowing down, the moving landscape beautiful underneath the moon's silvery glow. Finally, the train stopped and Orion and Draco let their owls out through the window, before following Arabella, out into the aisle. They walked towards the door and stepped out into the cool night air. Orion grinned when he felt the cool breeze flow around him. Draco and Arabella fell beside him as they walked to a looming figure booming out.

"First years, first years over here." The booming voice rolled over the first year students. Orion looked at man, he had a wild hair and beard dark black and beetle like eyes that were either a deep black or a dark brown. He was gigantic in build and size, so Orion concluded that he was probably part giant. Orion followed the figure with Draco and Arabella beside him, down a slippery path. Orion felt his excitement grow when he saw the boats. "Only four to a boat." The giant man said, not caring about his volume. Orion with Arabella and Draco stepped into a boat, with Hermione who had materialized out of nowhere. The minute the last first year was in a boat safely the boats started to speed off towards the shore on the other side. "You'll be able to see Hogwarts in a few moments." The giant boomed out towards the group. Orion winced slightly did he have to be so loud. But, his complaints in his head seemingly blew away when he saw Hogwarts for the first time. The 7-story tall castle loomed above the lake, lights were on in the Windows causing them to be illuminated by the glow. Orion saw many towers and turrets, reaching towards the night sky as if trying to grasp the stars. Orion grinned, as did Draco and Arabella, their faces illuminated by the glowing light coming from Hogwarts. Orion felt a slight bump when they reached shore, but other than that he was fine, he stepped with the other three following. Arabella stepped beside him on his right while Draco stood by his left, Hermione stood beside a pudgy boy who looked scared of his own shadow. Orion looked up the incline, with sigh, before starting to walk up with his brother and cousin. They reached the large doors soon and waited while the other first years stood behind them, some whispering amongst themselves.

The giant man stepped forward and knocked on the door, waiting before finally and witch stepped out. She had her deep brown hair in a severe bun on her head. Her intelligent brown eyes behind square rimmed glasses, she was wearing emerald green robes. Orion knew who it was immediately, Professor McGonagall.

"The first years Professor." The man said. McGonagall looked at him for moment before nodding.

"Yes thank you Hagrid." The man, Hagrid nodded before disappearing to who knows where. "Follow me." With that she turned around and walked into Hogwarts, the first years following. They walked into a gigantic entrance hall and at the end of it was a grand staircase made out of white marble that branched out into two different directions. On the right side of the room there was humongous hour glasses, with what looked like Rubies, under the symbol of a lion roaring, and Yellow diamonds, under a symbol of a badger, and Sapphires under the sign of a Raven turning in flight. And, finally Emeralds under the sign of a snake rearing in for an attack. The gems were all evenly given to the different hour glasses. Orion noticed a gigantic door by the hour glasses, and to the left or the door was a smaller door. Orion heard voices from the bigger door, he concluded that's probably where the other students were. They were lead into a smaller room, that was probably connected to the other room. Orion remembered reading the room was called the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall, turned to them. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She began. "The start of the Term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family from within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, RavenClaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house awarded with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while your waiting." She said her eyes lingering on a few of the first years. "I will return when we are ready for you." With that Professor McGonagall walked towards the door on the other end of the small room.

Orion turned to his Draco and Arabella, with a huge grin. He couldn't believe that he was finally here, he was finally at Hogwarts. Orion watched as people discussed about what was going to happen, he also watched as students freaked out when some ghosts appeared arguing about Peeves. But a stern voice cut through his musings, "Come along now the Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Orion grinned as he followed McGonagall out into the hall. He looked at all the other students who looked at them before going back to their friends. Orion watched as McGonagall placed a old hat onto a stool, and the hats seam opened and it started to sing.

 _'Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

 _But, don't judge on what you see_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I am Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head,_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see_

 _So try me on, and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might be in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _There daring nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindor's apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal_

 _Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old RavenClaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _Your in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinkng Cap!'_

Orion clapped like everyone else did and McGonnagal took out a scroll. "When I call your name you will come up here to be sorted." Orion mostly zones out humming, slightly he ignored the looks from some of the other first years. But, he clapped when Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw. Finally after Morag MacDougal, was sorted into Ravenclaw it was Draco's turn.

"Malfoy, Draco." McGonagall said to the hall, Draco glanced at his brother with a grin before walking up to the stool with a swagger in his step, Orion tried not to laugh knowing his brother was trying to make him. The hat had barely touched Draco's head when he shouted out, "Slytherin." The table on the far right exploded into cheers. Then McGonagall reached the next name.

"Malfoy, Orion." She said, and Orion suddenly felt all his excitement leave him and instead there was nervousness, Arabella gently pushed him forward. Orion walked towards the stool with grace even though he felt nervousness build in him. The hat was dropped onto his head falling over his eyes.

 _"Hmm, hello Mr. Potter, oh don't worry I won't tell your secrets even though I can't. You are a difficult one Mr. Potter you have loyalty bu_ _t to only the ones that have earned it, so that means Hufflepuff is out, you are very intelligent but you don't live off of books, so that means Ravenclaw is out. So the only two left is either Gryffindor or Slytherin. You are very cunning and ambitious, wanting to get out of your brothers shadow. You are also brave and courageous but not stupidly so, so the only house for you Mr. Potter is..._ Slytherin." Again the table of the serpents cheered and Orion stood up and walked towards the house of the serpents with a huge grin. He sat down beside his brother, and watched the rest of the Sorting waiting for Arabella's turn. He saw Potter get sorted into Gryffindor. And, finally it was Arabella's turn, by the way McGonagalls voice caught he suspected it was Belle. She cleared her throat before saying, "Riddle, Arabella." The hall went completely silent as Arabella stepped forward with grace. The hat was didn't even touch her head before it shouted out, "Slytherin." Arabella smirked while she walked towards the snakes table, who were cheering again.

The rest of the Sorting was uneventful, and boring as was dinner, Orion saw that Arabella kept getting glances especially from the Gryffindor table. So when Dumbledore had finally dismissed them Orion was happy he was very tired. They walked out of the Great Hall and into the Dungeons, Orion wasn't paying attention to the twist and turns, but they were soon in front of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Pure Blood." The Prefect said. A rumbling filled the dungeons hall, as the fake wall moved aside. A corridor was revealed behind the wall, and the first years walked in. Orion examined the common room, that was now his home. It was dungeon like which wasn't a real surprise, aligning the walls were green lamps. Since the common room was partway under the lake the light in the room had a green tinge. Surrounding a grand fire place were low backed black and green button-tufted, leather sofas. It also had skulls and dark wood cupboards of to the side of the room. Orion had to admit it had quite a grand atmosphere, but also a cold one. Orion also noticed as he walked further into the room, aligning the walls in between the lights there were beautifully woven tapestries, featuring what looked like the adventures of medieval Slytherin's. Orion looked back at the fireplace, a beautiful green fire was now burning into existence. Orion glanced one more time at the room and saw tables by the cupboards surrounded by wooden chairs. And to the front of the room, were two hallways one on the left the other on the right, if Orion had to guess that's probably where the dormitories were. One of the Prefects cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"You have been sorted, into the most noble House of Slytherin. In Slytherin we look out for our own, since the rest of the school and most of the teachers won't. If you have a problem with another Slytherin it stays in the Common Room. No matter what that person does to you, you must stand by that person's side, if he or she is in trouble with another student. Now we Slytherin's do not normally break the rules but if you must, don't get caught. Use your cunning to get out of situations. If you do have extensive problems with another student, you can either come to the Prefects, or you can go to our Head of the House, Professor Snape. In the morning Professor Snape will be here to talk to you right before breakfast is to start, so don't be late. At the end of the talk another Prefect and I, will walk you to breakfast and then to your classes. The boys dormitories are on the right and the girls are on the left. You have one person to share your dorm with, the names have been picked randomly, so you better make sure you like each other because they will be your dorm mate for the rest of your Hogwarts years. Goodnight, and Welcome to Slytherin." With that the male Prefect turned and walked towards the the boys dormitories. Orion walked over to his cousin and said goodnight, and him and Draco walked down the hallway to the room they luckily shared.

The room had two beds on the opposite walls facing each other. The walls were a light gray and green, there was a table, with four chairs, surrounding a enchanted window. That showed outside above the lake. While the ceiling was enchanted so they were looking inside the lake itself. Orion could see many creatures, swimming about and it looked beautiful. There were also two dark oak wardrobes, and there was a door that probably led to a bathroom. Orion walked over to the bed on the left since Draco had already claimed the right one.

Orion looked at his bed, it was a four poster, with dark green silk hangings and a dark oak frame. The beds comforter was a lighter green, while the pillows were a beautiful silver. The sheets which were a silvery white looked to be made of the softest of silks. Orion quickly changed into his green and silver pajamas before slipping into the bed. Orion sighed contentedly, his body already falling asleep from the long day. But, as he drifted off, he knew tomorrow was going to be an even longer one.

"Night Dray." Orion said sleepily.

"Night Ori." Came the reply. And, with that Orion fell asleep, already excited about the day to come.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope you all like the chapter. I have a Poll going on for the pairings of Arabella and Orion (Harry) I was going to pair them together but then I realized that their cousins, yes I know I made it that way. Anyway, it would be gross for that to happen. Now it can be Slash I don't care, (either one) it's mostly slash for Arabella because I can't find any good males for her. But Orion has some good females. You can make one or vote on the Poll either one. Thanks. Oh and Neville will be a big part of this story, he will be part of Orion, Arabella's, and Draco's group, they will do pretty much everything together. Oh, and when I said Hermione was standing next to a pudgy boy that wasn't Neville._**


	8. Authors Note (Please Read)

_**Hey Sorry this isn't a chapter but I am making a new story because I want something new, but here are the ideas. There is a Poll on my page.**_

 _ **If you want to just comment here are the ideas. (If you decide on one you can name it to if you want.) It will all be mostly AU.**_

 _ **Harry Potter:**_

 _ **1\. Female Voldemort, Harry Pairing where either Harry turns Dark or he makes Voldemort turn Light or the Light and Dark merge.**_

 _ **2\. Hellatrix, where Harry is thrown into Azkaban for 'killing' Cedric Diggory, and when he is proven innocent he demands a resorting and is resorted into Slytherin where he makes new friends. And he sends letters to Bellatrix and Voldemort. Light Side, Weasley, Hermione, Dumbledore Bashing.**_

 _ **3\. Harry is raised by Dracula and renamed Abraxas Vladimir Dracula, Vampire Harry is in this. He goes to Durmstang but goes to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur Delacour and Harry Pairing.**_

 _ **4\. Another WBWL but instead of Harry being neglected he is well cared for by his family and his brother isn't a snob. Harry is sorted into Gryffindor but makes friends in all the houses including Slytherin.**_

 _ **5\. During the Triwizard Tournament, Harry is abandoned by the ones he thought were his friends, Harry learns who his true friends are, and doesn't forgive his old ones for betraying him. But, something else happens during his First Task a ancient race thought to be extinct comes to him with an offer, and that offer is... Do you want to be free. Do you want all the expectations off you shoulders, if so. Come with us, become a Dragon Rider.**_

 _ **Percy Jackson:**_

 _ **1\. If Percy Jackson was actually the son of Zeus. What would have been different for our young hero?**_

 _ **2\. The daughter of Chaos arrives at Camp Half Blood, capturing our favorite hero's heart.**_

 _ **3\. Perseus betrayed by his family and friends becomes a god, for the Greater Good but when his old home is in danger Percy must go back and save the ones who had betrayed him.**_

 _ **4\. Zoë Nightshade only fell in love once, and it almost killed her. So she vowed never to love again. But, when she meets the son of Poseidon that might change, but is it for better or for the worst.**_

 _ **5\. Percy becomes one of the 5 Horsemen of Hades or Chaos (you choose if you like this one).**_

 _ **Castle:**_

 _ **1\. There is more behind Richard Castle then just his Good Looks and Charm.**_

 _ **2\. A what if story, if Castle hadn't of hesitated at Montgomery's funeral.**_

 _ **3\. Richard Castle, Dead. Ran through Becketts head over and over, he was gone, she would never see him again. Is what she thought.**_

 _ **4\. Castles keeping secrets from the 12th, that may just get him killed.**_

 _ **5\. The Silent Treatment, can be a blessing and a curse at the same time for Kate Beckett.**_

 _ **How I Met Your Mother:**_

 _ **1\. Barney's asking questions, some childish while others were complicated.**_

 _ **2\. Robin realizes she loves Ted.**_

 _ **3\. Barney realizes he loves Ted.**_

 _ **4\. What if Ted was more hurt than he appeared after the Car Accident.**_

 _ **5\. Ted's thoughts during Barney and Robins wedding.**_

 ** _I hope you liked the prompts for some of my stories and I hope you will pick on which one would be the best to do._**


	9. Chapter 9

Orion woke up with a smile on his face, he got up with a childish excitement. He went to his wardrobe and took out his school robes, which now held the Slytherin insignia, a burst of pride erupted in his chest when he saw it. He remembered the promise he made to Tom all those years ago, about either getting into Slytherin or Ravenclaw, and this was his proof that he hadn't lied.

Orion quickly went to the bathrooms door and opened it quietly not wanting to wake Draco. He entered the bathroom and wasn't shocked at how big it was, after all Slytherin's were expected to have the best. He quickly went into one of the shower stalls and took a quick one.

He stepped out smelling like the muggle soap Old Spice. He walked towards the mirror after drying off and putting on his robes. He rubbed the mirror free of condensation, and looked at his reflection. His once fully boyish face was now looking a little more manly, of course not by much. His hair had gotten slightly lighter and it was styled in a side part, he didn't like his hair long like his brother. His skin was still handsomely pale, but he was now taller and leaner than he was before. His eyes were the same color as before, but now when girls saw them they usually said they could get lost in the endless abyss of blue. Which had made Arabella and Draco nearly cough up their food.

He chuckled slightly when thinking about his cousin, and a wave of concern filled him about what happened the day before. He needed to write Tom and Bellatrix to make sure what Arabella had told him was really the truth. Orion left the bathroom and walked towards his trunk that was now situated at the end of his bed. Salem was asleep on his bed curled up on the spot where he had slept.

He opened his trunk up and took out his satchel and filled it with books he would probably need for the day. Then he grabbed his wand off his nightstand and put it into his wand holster on his right arm. He then proceeded to put his satchel on to his shoulder and he calmly walked into the bathroom again.

Exiting, with a glass of water in his hand he walked to the side of Draco's bed. He examined his brother for a moment, Draco looked peaceful enough he was on his front and he was using his arm as a pillow instead of his pillow. And, his hair was an absolute mess something that would probably make Draco if he was awake have a heart attack. "Aww... He looks so peaceful, oh well." Orion muttered to himself and did a little shrug, and with that he poured the entire glass of water onto Draco. Who promptly woke up sputtering, looking widely around before turning around slightly and glaring straight at him.

"Ori.." The anger in Draco's voice was very very ambient. But, he put on a innocent face and said with a smile.

"That's not my plant." He said putting a finger to his lip in shock, but Draco didn't find it funny instead he yelled and jumped off his bed straight towards Orion. Luckily for Orion he was fast and agile so he was already out of the room, laughing.

Draco not wanting to tarnish his reputation already stayed in the room, getting ready for the day. Orion chuckled slightly and entered the Common Room, where he saw Arabella already dressed and waiting for him. She was reading a book about Charms on one of the armchairs closest to the fire, her black hair being held up by a clip, but some of her hair was still out.

Orion cleared his throat, Arabella looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Orion grinned cheekily, and sat on the armchair in front of hers. "How did you sleep Belle?" Orion asked cocking his head.

"I slept fine, and by the scream I heard I suspect Draco woke up quite... suddenly." Arabella said with a slight smirk on her face. Orion only chuckled sending his dear cousin a grin, which she returned with one of her own. Orion turned slightly when he heard footsteps and smiled innocently at the form of his brother who was glaring daggers at him.

"How did you sleep, Dray?" Arabella asked with a smile. All Draco did was stick out his tongue which made the other two laugh.

"So who's you room mate?" Draco finally asked after getting situated on the couch, and Orion and Arabella's laughter subsided.

"Tracey Davies." Arabella replied looking at Draco with a smirk when he went dreamy eyed. Orion chuckled slightly, thinking about his brothers crush, she had light brown hair and pale skin with hazel eyes. She was medium height and slender. She was beautiful but not Arabella beautiful, Orion knew many were jealous of Arabella's beauty. But, Arabella didn't seemed to notice which made his affection for his cousin grow. He loved his cousin, because she was his first real friend barring Neville and Draco.

Which reminded Orion that one of his best friends was here, he needed to find him. Orion tuned back into the conversation at hand when Draco got up seemingly in shock.

"What do you mean you don't think Tracey, is all that great. She's a angel." Draco said looking at Arabella as if she had grown an extra head.

But, Arabella just shrugged her shoulders looking bored. "I just don't get why men and boys follow her around like a lost puppy, it's really degrading." She said with a smile on her face.

"I have to agree with Belle on this one. You do sort of follow her like a lost puppy." Orion interjected, which made Draco glare at him but Orion only shrugged. Orion pulled a book out of his satchel and started to read and was soon followed by Arabella and Draco. After a while the other Slytherin's filed into the Common Room the other First Years spotted them and found spots by them.

Orion nearly had to choke back a laugh when Tracey Davies walked in and all the First Year boys barring him looked at her with dream like eyes. Orion knew if Arabella wanted to flaunt her beauty like Tracey did she would have many more followers, but Belle wasn't like that, and he was glad.

Finally after some mindless chatter the whole Room went silent as Professor Snape came into the room. His robe was billowing out from behind him, it looked cool Orion sorted it into his mind to ask him later if it is charmed or not.

"You have been sorted into the most Noble House of Slytherin, and I expect all of you to look out for one another no matter the family. Slytherin's stick together we are a united front in the face of others, you can have spats all you want, in the Common Room. If you must break rules do NOT get caught, trust me losing points will come with consequences if it's that large. If you have any excessive issues with a house mate or another student you can either come to me or the Prefects. I hope you do well in Slytherin, now the Prefects will lead you to the Great Hall for breakfast and for your classes today. Good luck and Welcome to Slytherin." Snape said in his cool and calm voice, Orion smiled at his Uncle who nodded slightly back.

"Alright first years follow me." The male Prefect from last night said, and then he proceeded to walk out of the Common Room. Orion tried to keep directions of the turns but there were to many, he trusted that Arabella remembered. Finally they reached the Entrance Hall and walked across the large room towards the large doors of the Great Hall.

They entered and Orion looked at the Gryffindor table for any sign of Neville he found him at the end near the High Table eating beside two wizards Orion didn't recognize. He made a promise to himself that he would try to befriend Neville again.

Orion sat down near the end nearer to the High Table with Arabella sitting beside him and Draco sitting across. The other first years sat around them, Blaise sat next to Draco as did Theo. The first years consisted of Himself, Draco, Belle, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne GreenGrass, Tracey Davies, Lillian Moon, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Orion put some bacon and eggs on his plate and started to dig in, he looked up when he heard the familiar screeches of owls.

He smiled when he saw Hedwig glide down and land in front of him, Noctus and Aros followed. The three birds stood tall, Orion gently took the package and letter from Hedwig and gave her a piece of bacon. He opened his package first and smiled, when he saw a basket full of his favorite sweets. By the looks of it Draco and Arabella had the same thing, Orion then turned to his letter and opened it to reveal his mother's neat cursive writing.

 _'Dear, My Beloved Son Orion,_

 _I'm so happy for you my little Ori, for making it into Slytherin, and before you ask how I know. Firstly your a Malfoy we were all in Slytherin barring the ones who went to Ravenclaw, and Secondly, Severus told us. And, thirdly a mother's intuition. I'm so proud of you my little Ori, I hope you like the gift basket I sent you. Oh and did you see Arabella, Bellatrix is worried sick about her. If you have tell her to send a letter to her mother, or else she might storm Hogwarts._

 _Love you Always, Your Mother Narcissa.'_

Orion looked up and frowned, confusion probably shining in his eyes. He looked at Arabella who was eating a scone, she must of sensed his gaze because she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Arabella asked cocking her head to the side.

"I just got a letter from my mother, she said that Aunt Bella was worried sick about you. Now why would she be worried about you when she chased you all over the Manor?" Orion asked, anger hinted in his tone.

Arabella sighed softly before replying. "The reason I was out of breath yesterday was because, my and GodFather and I didn't want to wake my mother up. Knowing she would fuss over me and waste time, but Rabastian took longer to wake up then expected. So we had to scramble around the Manor to get my things before my mother woke up. So I was a little out of breath." Arabella explained with another sigh.

"Then why didn't Rabastian just say he took you?" Orion asked with a raised eyebrow.

Arabella looked at him with a raised eyebrow as well and a smirk. "I'm my mother's only child, and my GodFather took me away to a place where I won't be able to see her for a few months at least. Which would make her angry, would you want to be the source of my mother's anger and have her take it out on you?" Arabella asked, Orion immediately shook his head, knowing his Aunt had a bad temper especially when it has something to do that was concerning Arabella.

With that he went back to his food, after grabbing a couple of pumpkin scones. He enjoyed them immensely especially after dipping them in clotted cream. He pushed his plate away when he was finished and took a sip of his Pumpkin Juice. Arabella wrinkled her nose slightly, which made Orion and Draco laugh, Arabella never like the stuff and she could never understand why others did.

Orion looked up when he saw Snape walking towards the table. He started handing out time tables, Orion took his and looked down at the list.

 _Slytherin Timetable:_

 _Monday:9:05am – 3.25pm_

 _1st Period: Defence Against the Dark Arts 9:05- 9:55 with Ravenclaw_  
 _2nd Period: Astronomy 9:55- 10:45 with Huffelpuff_

 _Break 10:45- 11:00_

 _3rd Period: Potions 11:05- 11:55 with Gryffindor_  
 _4th Period: Potions 11:55- 12:45 with Gryffindor_  
 _Lunch 12:45- 13:45_

 _5th Period: History of Magic 13:45- 14:40 with Ravenclaw_  
 _6th Period: Charms 14:40- 15:25 with Ravenclaw_

 _Tuesday:9:05am – 3:25pm_

 _1st Period: Herbolgy 9:05- 9:55 with Gryffindor_  
 _2nd Period: Herbolgy 9:55- 10:45 with Gryffindor_

 _Break 10:45- 11:00_

 _3rd Period: Defence Against the Dark Arts 11:05- 11:55 with Ravenclaw_  
 _4th Period: Flying 11:55- 12:45 with Huffelpuff_

 _Lunch 12:45- 13:45_

 _5th Period: Charms 13:45- 14:40 with Ravenclaw_  
 _6th Period: Transfiguration 14:40- 15:25 with Gryffindor_

 _Wednesday:9:05am – 3:25pm_

 _1st Period: Ghoul Studies 9:05- 9:55 with Huffelpuff_  
 _2nd Period: Flying 9:55- 10:45 with Huffelpuff_

 _Break:10:45- 11:00_

 _3rd Period: Charms 11:05- 11:55 with Ravenclaw_  
 _4th Period: Astromony 11:55- 12:45 with Huffelpuff_

 _Lunch 12:45- 13:45_

 _5th Period: Potions 13:45- 14:40 with Gryffindor_  
 _6th Period: Potions 14:40- 15:25 with Gryffindor_

 _Thursday:9:05am – 3:25pm_

 _1st Period: Charms 9:05- 9:55 with Ravenclaw_  
 _2nd Period: Transifguration 9:55- 10:45 with Gryffindor_

 _Break: 10:45- 11:00_

 _3rd Period: Defence Against the Dark Arts 11:05- 11:55 with Ravenclaw_  
 _4th Period: Charms 11:55- 12:45 with Ravenclaw_

 _Lunch 12:45- 13:45_

 _5th Period: Ghoul Studies 13:50-14:40 with Huffelpuff_  
 _6th Period: Flying 14:40- 15:25 with Huffelpuff_

 _Friday 9:05am – 3:25pm_

 _1st Period: Cooking with Magic 9:05- 9:55 with Ravenclaw_  
 _2nd Period: Cooking with Magic 9:55- 10:45 with Ravenclaw_

 _Break: 10:45- 11:00_

 _3rd Period: Herbology 11:05- 11:55 with Gryffindor_  
 _4th Period: Herbolgy 11:55- 12:45 with Gryffindor_

 _Lunch 12:45- 13:45_

 _5th Period: Cooking with Magic 13:45- 14:40 with Ravenclaw_  
 _6th Period: Transfiguration 14:40- 15:25 with Gryffindor_

"Double Potions with the Gryffindor's, what are they trying to do. Make us kill each other." Draco's exasperated voice cut through the silence. Orion chuckled slightly before grabbing his satchel and standing up heading towards his first class of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw, at least Hermione would be there.

It turned out that James Potter and Sirius Black, were teaching Defense this year, which meant that Defense was now his least favorite class. Orion had sat beside Hermione and Arabella, Draco sitting behind them with Blaise and Theo. Potter and Black were just as loud and obnoxious as he remembered them to be, but there was something in their eyes that startled him, pain. There was pain in their eyes, he didn't understand why. But, as it turned out Orion was quite gifted in Defense as well as Arabella who both got many points for Slytherin. It seemed at least the new teachers weren't prejudice despite the fact they obviously favored Gryffindor. They had a foot essay about the Common Shield Spell, and how to correctly cast it.

In Astronomy since it wasn't night, they learned about the basics of the Constellations, Planets, Stars and the Universe in general. Orion liked the teacher, Aurora Sinistra, she was friendly and funny. Like in the class before Orion and Arabella both got points for Slytherin. The Puffs were to scared of the Slytherin's to do anything causing them to lose points. They had a 2 foot essay on what they found most interesting about the Universe and why.

They had a break next, which Orion, his cousin and brother spent getting started on their essays with a few others in the Common Room. While Blaise and Theo played Wizards Chess, and Pansy and the other girls barring Arabella and Daphne talked about girly things. The next class was what Orion was really looking forward to, Potions he always found it fascinating. The only down side was his old brother would be there.

So when the break was over Orion was excitedly walking in the dungeons with Arabella and Draco beside him. They reached the oak door just as a group of Gryffindor's reached it. And, of course the one leading the group was Hayden Potter himself. When he saw them he sneered in disgust.

"Well look who it is, little snakes." Hayden said with a air of disgust around him, some of the other Gryffindor's clearly his followers snickered.

But, Arabella just stepped forward calmly with coldness in her eyes. "And look who it is, the Boy that needs a group of thick headed imbeciles to follow him around to make him feel important. I pity you really, what with having no real friends." Arabella said with a smirk. Hayden's eyes immediately caught fire with anger and he advanced on Arabella, but before he could do it a cool voice could be heard.

"10 Points from Gryffindor for going to physical means to control a conflict. And another 10 for advancing on one of my students and a girl no less, I thought you Gryffindor's were supposed to be chivalrous." Professor Severus Snape said stepping out of the shadows with coldness in his eyes. Immediately Hayden backed up to his possy while Snape walked towards door and opened it.

Orion stepped inside the room, where there was a shelf on the right wall with strange looking things in jars. There were desks on either side of the room separated by a aisle. The Slytherin's claimed the left side, Orion sat beside Arabella and while Draco sat beside Blaise. Orion glanced up from setting up his cauldron when he heard angry muttering, and he saw Hayden looking angrily at Arabella who was ignoring them.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech. Orion nearly laughed when he saw how scared the House of the Brave looked.

"Potter what do I get when when I add powder root of asphodel into a infusion of wormwood?" Snape barked out suddenly making some jump.

"I don't know, sir." Hayden said, with slight agitation in his voice.

"Not preparing for class, I guess fame is really all you know let's try again. Potter where would I find a Bezoar?" Snape asked again.

"I don't know, sir." Hayden again said the agitation growing in his voice.

"Alright Potter, let's do a easy one then, Potter what is the difference between MonksHood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked again, by this time many of the Slytherin's were shaking with suppressed laughter.

"I don't, know sir." Hayden said his face starting to go red.

"Thought you would open a book before you stepped into my class. Draco what do I get when I add powdered root of asphodel into a infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked looking at Draco.

"You get a potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir. Named after the fact that if someone drinks they go into a sleep so strong that anyone looking at the consumers body would think them dead." Draco answered easily, having just read it from One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.

"Correct, Orion where would I find a Bezoar stone?" Snape asked looking at Orion who readily answered.

"In the stomach of a goat sir, it will cure you of most potions. But not the stronger ones." Orion answered with ease, he could see Hayden's and Weasels face getting redder and redder.

"Correct, Arabella what it the difference between MonksHood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked turning to Arabella who answered with ease as well.

"They are the same, plant sir, which also goes by the name Aconite." Arabella answered with a smirk.

"Correct, 20 Points each for being prepared for class and 10 Points from Gryffindor for not." Snape said, before continuing. "Well why aren't you writing the answers down?" Snape barked immediately quills could be heard all around the room. The rest of the lesson was uninteresting, they did a potion on How to Cure Common Boils, that was until Neville's potion blasted all over him.

"Thomas take him to the Hospital Wing." Snape said before turning on Potter and Weasley. "Potter, Weasley did you think to tell him to add the Porcupine Quills after taking it off the fire?" Another 10 Points from Gryffindor." Snape barked, Weasley looked like he was about to argue before Hayden kicked him in the shin and whispered something in his ear which seemed to calm him down slightly. They were assigned a 3 foot essay on the Cure for Common Boils and how it worked. Orion left the dungeons with Draco and Arabella towards the Great Hall for lunch.

When they were seated and they had their food, Arabella commented. "That was interesting." Which caused the other two to laugh. They ate lunch in relative silence, though because they were reading about the History of Magic, knowing Binns would be boring. So when the prefects led them to the History of Magic homeroom with the Ravenclaw's already waiting outside the door. Orion went over to Hermione and chatted with her for a few minutes, before entering the classroom with the rest.

And, just as Orion and his cousin and brother suspected it was boring at first, Binns just seemed to drone on and on, but everyone stayed awake which seemed to surprise Binns. Orion took notes on the Goblin War, and found it utterly fascinating. Binns actually seemed to brighten up, when he saw people weren't asleep so he started to speak with emotion, which people were easily entrapped in. He explained things with such detail that Orion could actually imagine that he was a Goblin fighting in the war, at the end of the class the students were walking out of the class discussing what they learned.

The last class of the day was one of Orion's personal favorites, Charms. He walked into the classroom with Hermione, Arabella and Draco. He sat down in the middle of the seats on the left side of the room. But, when the teacher came instead of seeing the small form of Professor Flitwick, he saw Lily Potter. Her long red hair flowing across her shoulders but again when he looked into her eyes he saw pain, which again confused him. The class was entertaining even though they were doing the same Levitating Charm, Wingardium Leviosa. Mostly everyone got it by the end of class, expect a few Ravenclaws who were reading about the charm.

They had a 2 foot essay, on the properties of the Levitating Charm and how to correctly cast it. All in all Orion felt like his first day at Hogwarts was a success, he loved all his classes and earned points for his house which made him happy. Orion with the rest of the Slytherins went to the Common Room to drop off their things. Orion then exited the Common Room talking with Arabella and Draco about an adventure they had a few months previously.

Dinner, was as good as it ever could be and Orion enjoyed it with his friends and family. They had a good laugh when Blaise had broken off a piece of a carrot and it flew into Arabella's drink, which made Arabella glare at him. The dessert Orion ate a Treacle Tart his favorite dessert ever, while Draco ate some Vanilla Pudding and Arabella ate fruit and yogurt.

Back in the Common Room Orion and Draco played against Blaise and Theo in Exploding Snaps, while Arabella wrote a letter to her mother. When she was finished she sat down and talked to Daphne and Pansy, who both seemed to like her. After their game of Exploding Snaps, they played a game of Classic Stone which caused many laughs.

By the time Orion got to bed he was utterly exhausted he quickly changed into his pajamas, and said goodnight to Apophis and Draco before laying on his bed, and Orion fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I have a Poll on my page to see if Orion, Draco, and Arabella should be magical creatures any, and if so then what, oh and I hope you liked the chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

It had been an amazing couple of months at Hogwarts. Orion had only one complaint though, and that complaint was one Hayden Potter. The "Boy-Who-Lived" set fit to make his life a living hell at Hogwarts. Of course, he didn't really care all that much. The Slytherin's protected him whenever they saw a Gryffindor coming his way. Severus also seemed set fit to protect him and he felt grateful to the man. Arabella and Draco always stayed beside him, but despite the Gryffindor and Slytherin feud rising to a new peak. Orion couldn't help but love his time he spent at the ancient castle. His favorite classes were of course Potions and Transfiguration. He loved Professor McGonagall because she was a no nonsense type of person, and wasn't biased. He loved Severus but it was clear he hated the Gryffindor's deeply.

He had seen Neville around, and tried to corner him to talk to him, but a Gryffindor always appeared at the last moment. Draco and Arabella helped as well, but they as well could never get to him. Hermione was a valuable friend that Orion was glad he made. He cared for her deeply, and was helping her learn that books were not everything. He was making progress which was something.

The only other problem for Orion was that Arabella was getting mistreated. Now, Orion knew not everyone knew the Dark Lords last name. But, the ones who did made it seem like Arabella was the next Dark Lady. Which might have been true, but not in the way they were saying. The teachers the ones that were to light to see anything but. Turned a blind eye whenever someone either knocked over Arabella's things or shoved her a little to hard. Orion had nearly been sent to Dumbledore's office because he had "accidentally" sent a stinging jinx to someone who had just knocked Arabella's things to the ground. Now, Orion knew Arabella could take care of herself, but her Pureblood training made her seem aloof. Even though Orion knew she wouldn't mind knocking them down a peg or two. He knew she didn't want to tarnish her family name by something so trivial. Orion felt the same way, but when he saw Arabella getting mistreated he was angry.

But, other than that he had a happy time at Hogwarts. He was currently in the Library reading up on his Charms. Luckily it was Saturday so he didn't have to worry about for awhile. Draco and Arabella had left a couple of minutes ago, saying they were going to get some lunch before returning. He had decided to stay because he wasn't really that hungry. He glanced at Madam Pince the librarian who usually had a sour look on her face. Orion glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little passed lunch. He decided that he would study more tonight in the common room. He quickly put his things in his satchel and left the Library. He walked through the halls quickly, and reached the Entrance Hall in a relatively short amount of time. He walked down the stairs that led to the dungeons. He had memorized all the twists and turns to get to the Slytherin Common Room, he had to or else he would be lost. He reached the wall and whispered the password, and entered.

He walked through the Common Room towards the boys dormitories. He walked towards the end of the Hall, and entered his room. He smiled when he saw Apophis curled up on his bed.

 _"Hello Apophis."_ He hissed and smiled when the snake raised his head.

 _"Hello Master."_ Apophis hissed back, before laying his head back on the bed. Orion chuckled softly before laying his satchel beside his bed, and exiting the room. He made quick work of getting to the Entrance Hall knowing that Draco and Arabella were probably done now. And, luckily luck was on his side because just as he walked into the Hall, Arabella and Draco exited. He saw Arabella roll her eyes, and he grinned.

"Want to go play some Quidditch?" He asked when he got close enough to them. Draco seemed to like the idea, but Arabella shook her head. He frowned at her slightly. "Why don't you want to play Belle?" He asked confused.

"I just don't want to play today. Maybe tomorrow, but I heard that the Forbidden Forest is cool." She said with a grin on her face.

"But isn't that off limits?" Draco asked with a frown. Which caused Arabella to grin wider.

"Of course, that's what makes it fun." She said laughter sparkling in her blue eyes. Orion immediately adopted the same grin on his face. Draco seeing the looks went slightly pale.

"Oh come on dear brother it'll be fun." Orion said with a grin. He saw Draco shift uneasily from foot to foot. But, Orion knew he was close to breaking. Orion learned long ago if two of them wanted to do something the other would follow.

"Fine I'll go, but if we get lost it's on you." Draco said with a sigh, and a pointed glare.

"We won't get lost." Orion said with a chuckle. Already heading towards the main doors that led out to the grounds.

* * *

"I can't believe we got lost." Orion heard Draco moan for what seemed like the millionth time. He sighed and kept trudging through the thick underbrush of the forest. The whole trip had started out alright, until they completely lost the trail. Orion was sure they had been wondering for a couple of hours at least. He glanced up towards the sky trying to discern what time it was. He knew for a fact that they didn't want to be out here during nightfall. But, he couldn't see through the thick foliage.

"Be quiet Dray we know we're lost." Arabella snapped looking around the thick foliage. Orion again sighed and looked for any sign of the trail on the ground.

"Well it's your fault we're out here in the first place." Draco snapped back.

"Did I force you to come? No.. So stop blaming it on me." Arabella snapped back.

"But, you're the one that came up with this adventure." Draco said annoyance clear in his tone.

"Again did I force you to come? No!" Arabella said annoyance in her tone as well. Orion not wanting to hear them argue any more decided to interject.

"Belle, Dray shut up. It's all our faults for coming out here okay." He snapped as continued to look at the ground. He heard the other two mumble something from behind, and rolled his eyes. He made a sound of triumph when he found the trail finally. The other two hearing the noise appeared at his side, and sighed in relief. They headed down the trail, and Orion quickly recognized some of the land marks. He had to admit the Forbidden Forest was beautiful in its own way. But, he would very much like to be in the safe confines of Hogwarts. He glanced behind him when he heard a snap of a twig, and saw nothing. Worry slowly filling him he sped up with Arabella and Draco.

He was glad he had his wand with him at least. He knew if he didn't have his wand then he would feel complete helpless. He saw an opening a couple yards in front of them, and soon they were in an all out run. Orion thought he heard another twig break this time closer than before. Which caused him to speed up his progress. He glanced upwards when the trees started to thin, and saw twinkling stars. He knew they were lucky to have gotten out when they did. They broke through the trees and onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Orion sighed in relief seeing the castle. He slowed down his pace Arabella and Draco following. When they got closer to the main doors, Orion heard Draco chuckle.

"I can't believe we got out." He said relief evident in his voice. Orion and Arabella nodded in agreement. They reached the Main Doors and opened them to step into the Entrance Hall.

"And, you know what the best past is? We didn't get caught." He whispered as they walked into it. Arabella and Draco chuckled slightly.

"ORION SALAZAR-ABRAXAS MALFOY, DRACONIS CIBUS MALFOY!" A female voice shouted from in front of them. Orion felt his face drain of all color when he turned to look at his furious mother and father. He heard Arabella shaking with suppressed laughter and he wanted slap the back of her head. Just then another set of footsteps were heard approaching, and Orion saw Arabella's face drain of all color. He wondered why until he heard her voice.

"ARABELLA CARINA ODETTE BLACK-RIDDLE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Orion heard his Aunt Bella yell. He saw anger sparkling in her eyes, and immediately felt bad for Arabella. Before, he turned to look at his own mother and decided he felt bad for them all. He knew that they were in bigger trouble than they were that Horse Back Riding incident.

"Spoke to soon." He muttered as his Mother, Father, and Aunt advanced on them with anger sparkling in their eyes.

* * *

 **A/N; And there you go the new Chapter for Embraced By Darkness. This was sort of rushed so sorry if it's bad. The overall story from this Chapter though will help in later chapters. And, I also thought it would be funny if they got in trouble with their parents.**

 **And, how their parents found out was simple Dumbledore and Snape. Snape noticed they were missing and went to Dumbledore. Dumbledore then proceeded to send people to search for the lost students. When they came up empty handed Dumbledore decided the call the parents. And the reason when Bellatrix yelled Arabella's full name and she didn't use Slytherin at the end, was because she didn't want Arabella to get into more hot waters. Since Riddle is a bad enough last name and then adding Slytherin when the Dark Lord is the only known direct descendant, yeah I don't think that would end well.**

 **Anyway I hoped you liked the Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Tension. That's all he could feel. All he could practically see as he kept his head down. After his mother, father and aunt busted them for sneaking out. Dumbledore had decided that it would be best if they had their impromptu family reunion in his office. Which Orion could have never been more thankful for. Not only would it save him from public embarrassment but hopefully his parents and his aunt wouldn't do anything to bad in front of Dumbledore. Though that thought quickly fled when, after leading them to his office, Dumbledore had excused himself. Stating that he had other matters to attend to. Which Orion would have believed if it hadn't been for the wink the old man had sent his way before he left.

Though Orion did have to give Dumbledore credit. He was a sly old man, now they were in private which meant their parents wouldn't garner public embarrassment either. Which also meant they could do whatever they wanted, _shout_ as much as they wanted. Which was why Orion was currently sitting with his head hanging down. With Draco doing the same beside him, however Arabella refused to be swayed. She simply stared into the fireplace without a sliver of emotion on her face. Orion could feel his parents disappointed gaze on him and it made him want to shrink back even more. Orion didn't understand how Belle could stand it, because his aunts gaze was terrifying. Though his cousin was resolute in not getting cowed.

Orion felt his nerves starting to get the best of him but he refused to let it show. He was perfectly fine with sitting in silence for the rest of the night. Especially if it meant that his parents wouldn't yell at him. Though as fate would have it, his mother and father would not let him off that easily. Though Orion wouldn't expect anything else from them.

"What were you three thinking. Going into the Forbidden Forest?" Narcissa hissed, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Orion keeping his head down, replied in a soft voice. "We were bored and we thought it would be fun. We didn't know that we would lose the path."

He had hoped that his answer would appease his parents and aunt. However it only seemed to enrage them even more. "Yes you didn't, but you should have thought of the possibility of it. The Forbidden Forest is just what its name entitled, it's forbidden. Even seventh years tread near it with caution; and what did you three do? You went skipping into its very depths," Bellatrix snarled, her stare firmly on that of her daughter. Orion lifted his head up a little more seeing that Belle was about to speak up.

"It's entirely my fault mother. It was my idea to go into the forest, you should not blame either Draco or Orion for my own misjudgment. I should have foreseen that we would get lost and in doing so worry you. For that you have my apologies but I would also like to point out to you that I have been better trained than most seventh years because of father. As have Orion and Draco for that same exact reason. Although not as extensively; we were not as you were inferring dear mother, ill prepared in the slightest if trouble were to arise," Arabella said her eyes staring straight into her mother's. Orion had to give it to Belle for not back down. It was impressive, especially when he knew that trained warriors have shivered under his aunts glare.

"Oh don't get that attitude with me Arabella. Trust me your father knows all about this as well and he is not pleased in the slightest. You will be receiving a letter soon enough from him," Bellatrix said glaring at her daughter her held her stare evenly.

Orion turned his gaze to his own mother and father who were staring at them with unreadable expressions. Finally Lucius spoke. "I'm glad that you three are alright. However like Bellatrix has said, you should have known better than to go out into the forest. Especially with how dangerous magical creatures can be. From now on you three will have a curfew until we deem it necessary to retract it."

Immediately his statement was met with outrage. Draco stood up and spoke for the first time that night. "Father you can't be serious!" Similar exclamations came from the other two as well.

"Yes, we are very serious. Your safety is our prime concern and until you can prove to not be imbeciles, this curfew will stay," Narcissa said her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"You're lucky Arabella, I wanted to take you out of Hogwarts entirely and take you back to the manor to study there. However your god father convinced me otherwise," Bellatrix said and Orion saw a flash of relief pass across his cousins features.

"Tell him thank you for me," Arabella said with a slight smile and he saw the annoyance flash across his aunts face before there was nothing. Orion watched as his father checked his watch and motioned for his mother and aunt towards the fireplace.

"We have to be going now but remember this you three. If you miss your curfew and you don't have a good reason. You'll wish that you were back in that forest surrounded by all its most dangerous creatures. Do you understand?" Lucius asked his voice hard and cold. Orion and Draco immediately nodded their heads. Bellatrix noticing that Arabella hadn't nodded snapped.

"Do you understand Arabella?" she asked her voice hard and Arabella simply nodded once her lips pressed in a thin line. They all watched as their parents left one of the other through the fireplace. The only thing bringing them out of their reverie was Dumbledore appearing behind his desk.

Orion, Draco and Arabella stared at him with matching frowns. Though the old man only smiled and offered a tin can filled with amberish candy. "Lemon Drop?"

* * *

 _A figure watched as his men moved around the court yard below him. His cold, dark eyes seemingly made of twin pieces of obsidian themselves. His thin lips pressed together into a thin line. His body completely absorbed by the shadows surrounding him, seemingly making him one. Many believed him to be evil, though he had to differ. He was_ nothing more than a visionary with a dream. _He didn't care what anyone thought of him as long as they obeyed. He would acknowledge that he did have odd methods, but they worked. He knew what life should be like and he understood that many things and creatures were inferior to him. In his position it is simply mercy. He know if he didn't save them with the wonders of death, they would die in the horror of life. He rubbed his hands together in that classic way villains do, he wasn't about to pretend to be anything other than what he was. He enjoyed it, to him taking power was only a game. He placed his moves and sat back for his opponent to make the move he knew they would. Really, where was the challenge in that? But it was more fun than not playing at all. His moves were all variations on the same thing. Being powerful was simple, first offer your "deputies" various gifts with some power mixed in, that pretty much worked every time. They sold their morals, ignored their moral compasses for such low prices and the price was falling every single day. Every day that passed was in his favor as his power only grew. However he knew that he was not yet strong enough to take the one thing he wanted._

 _At least not yet at least. As he stared back down at the court yard he couldn't help but let a twisted grin spread across his face. His dark eyes shining in the minimal light surrounding him. He cast his gaze towards the horizon and allowed his grin to grow wider. Imagining perfect blue eyes and sarcastic smile. He knew that he had found the rightful queen by his side when he had first seen her; and when he made his move once, the move that would push the other's piece into check mate. Then he would have her and he would rule the Wizarding World like he was meant to, with her by his side._

 _He always believed that some people were born good and always fought off the bad. Some people were born bad and became good through great effort. Others are born in light and fall to darkness. And others are born in darkness and cannot see the light._

 _Try as you might to believe otherwise, everyone fits into one of those categories. However the big question was, which one were you? Were you good or bad? Light or dark? An angel or a demon?_

 _He knew exactly which one he was. He was simply an opportunist with dark tendencies to get what he wanted. Did that really make him evil? If so then it was to boring to be good. Being dark was an experience, a breath of fresh air after being stuck in a cave, the first sip of water on a hot day. Yes, it was an experience and he wouldn't change it for the world. Especially since it had gotten him so much._

 _He once again looked towards the horizon and felt his grin turn into a smirk. Soon he would have what he has been striving to achieve for so long. Soon he would have his queen by his side._

 _And nothing was going to get in his way._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks, the next one won't be as short. I'm just getting the feel back for this story. So I hope you can forgive me. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities.**

 **Again I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **-ShakespearePoet101**


End file.
